Martin Kratt (character)
Martin Kratt is the older Kratt Brother, one of the the main characters of Wild Kratts. Although he is the elder Kratt Brother, Martin has a more playful side and is characterized by the color blue. Physical Appearance Martin wears hiking boots, khaki shorts, and a blue sweater with the zipper zipped all the way down and black stripes running across the sides, and the sleeves are rolled up. He has big blue eyes, tan skin, and sandy blond-brownish hair, with two sprigs in the back. He is taller than his younger brother, Chris. Martin's theme color is blue. Personality Martin, like Chris, is playful, childish, comedic, and simply loves creatures. On the other hand, he is impulsive, overly optimistic, and while usually prepared for any situation, he sometimes isn't. He loves taking risks, and he is easily distracted, sometimes forgetting that he is on a mission. Martin is impatient, as seen in Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret, where Aviva told him not to touch the new invention, the Stone Digger, while the others told him to wait until morning, and he uses it anyways. He tries to be a "big brother" and "save" Chris from "danger". Martin loves to get into the mind of creatures. However, he does know when to be serious, and he makes a good teammate. He also knows when to put a creature adventure aside, as shown in "Fossa Palooza", when the team had to go home for Mother's Day. Abilities Martin works with his brother, Chris, and his friends to learn about animals and save them when necessary. He uses his animal knowledge, swimming skills, and creature powers to save the creature world. He also knows how to water ski, snowboard, and "manta board". Martin dearly loves all animals, especially the babies, and he likes giving them names. Quotes Background *Martin plays "extreme-hide-and-seek tag" in Mimic. *Martin gives Jimmy piggy-back rides in "The Gecko Effect". *In "To Touch a Hummingbird", Martin sips some of Gourmand's chocolate sauce that was supposedly for some hummingbird eggs. It says that chocolate sauce was his favorite sugary liquid. *There is a lot of fan art either portraying romance between the brothers or the brothers competing to be romantic with Aviva, but the truth is no romance involved in the relationships of the characters (except sibling love) Trivia *Martin has been called an "animal lover", "tree hugger", and "a clog" (twice). *His favorite turtle is the box-turtle. *Apparently, Martin may not be one of the best drivers out there, as seen in "Aardvark Town" when he drove over a ravine. He also did a bit of this off-screen in "Let the Rhinos Roll!". *It is shown in "Honey Seekers" that Martin is right handed. *Martin's love of chocolate is a recurring gag. *In "Tazzy Chris", it is shown that Zach and Martin have known each other since childhood. They are enemies, but their relationship is best described as more of a comedic rivalry. *Gourmand often refers to Martin as "blueberry". * Zach calls him "blue boy". *Donita calls Martin "Martino". * Martin is shown to be a good artist in "Honey Seekers", where he drew a realistic lion sketch. * Some fans often name him the Wild Kratts' Pinkie Pie, referring the MLP: Friendship is Magic franchise, due to his child-like behavior and uncommon ways of solving problems. Gallery Profiles_martin.jpg Honey_guide_powers.PNG P_Falcon_Powers.PNG P_Monkey_Power.PNG Remora_Power.PNG Blue_Jay_Power.PNG Martinwithhoneyguide.disk.PNG File:Martin_and_P.U..jpg Gecko.power02.PNG Osprey.PNG Monarch.power.PNG Bass.power.suit01.PNG Rattlesnake.powersuit.PNG Porupine.power.02.PNG Cheetahpowersuit.png Elaphantpowersuit.PNG WK-MK.jpg Aadvark.power2.png Giraffe_Powers.png Bat_eared_Fox_power.PNG Wk246.png Wk244.png Wk243.png Wk241.png Wk240.png Wk238.png Wk225.png wk217.png wk207.png wk206.png wk205.png wk202.png wk30.png wk6.png Wk970.png Wk967.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.29.png Grabsy.ep50 WK.png Martin.hummingbrid.PNG Aviva's Groundhog Suit.jpg Bad Hair Day.jpg Confused Bros.jpg Bass Class.jpg Excited Martin.png Frightened Bros.png Geckos.jpg Gila Monster Nest.jpg Hug.JPG Lost at Sea.jpeg Martin Hugging Aviva.jpg Martin Putting His Arm around Aviva.jpg Mission Accomplished.JPG MK+AC.png Platypus 2.jpg Wildkratts.aviva,and,martin.crocogator.contest.002.PNG Poor Chris.jpg Recycling Crew.png Riding the rabbit.jpg Roadrunner!.jpg Romance.jpg Upgrade Your Flash Player.jpg To the Creature Rescue.png The Gecko Affect.jpg Sunset.jpg Spring!.jpg Spider Powers.jpg Spider Monkey Power.jpg Spaceship!.jpg Search for the Florida Panther.png Seahorse Rodeo.jpg Sea Turtle Powers.jpg Heroic.gif Otp.gif Wk1772.png Wk1773.png Young Chris and Martin.png Pirate Martin.png|Martin wearing a pirate outfit Puffin Martin and Aviva.png Prey.mantis.power.png WK311 Crocogator-Contest (1).png 1511500 10153420646922042 4966134805153110159 o.jpg Martin in air 3.png SotT 6.png SotT 5.png Larve Lobster Power.PNG Lobster Power.5.PNG Lobster Power.4.PNG Lobster Power.PNG Lobster Power.6.PNG Starfish Power.PNG Starfish Power.4.PNG SotT 19.png SotT 17.png SotT 20.png Barnacle Power-1.PNG SotT 22.png Barnacle Power Suit.PNG Barnacle Power-sealed up.PNG Barnacle Suit-Wild Kratts.PNG Barnacle Power-Wild Kratts.png Barnacle Power.3.PNG Starfish and Lobster.png Stars Of the Tide.006.PNG Stars of The Tide.016.PNG Chris, Martin, and Koki.png Martin Confused.png Nubs Cuddling with Martin.png Yeti Crab Martin.png Glue on Martin.png Martin with Controller.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Males Category:Male humans Category:Main characters Category:Kratt brothers